1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of special effects. More particularly, the disclosure relates to delivery methods for special effects.
2. General Background
Various special effects are often used in entertainment environments, e.g., theme park features, to provide an added level of excitement to an entertainment experience. Examples of special effects are pyrotechnics, water features, features with other types of liquid, confetti, interactive features, etc. Although some special effect features are controlled and delivered at a ground position, other special effect features are delivered from ground to air. As an example, a pyrotechnic feature such as a firework shell is discharged from ground to air to follow a particular trajectory, e.g., a parabolic trajectory. That configuration is referred to as a ground delivered special effect configuration. The ground delivered pyrotechnics are typically ignited manually or electronically. After the pyrotechnics have been present in the air for a certain amount of time, a fuse is triggered to ignite the pyrotechnics.
Further, typical aerial fireworks launching systems have limited accuracy. An example is discharging the pyrotechnic to a specific altitude that may not be reached. As a result, a pyrotechnic feature may possibly be ignited at a lower or higher altitude than desired.
Therefore, typical aerial firework launch systems take up a significant area such that fewer audience members can be included in a show and audience members are positioned at location that may limit sight lines and the like in a way that limits the excitement of the audience members. A special effect delivery configuration is needed to deliver special effects in a manner that is safe for audience members of an entertainment experience, but also close enough to provide great sight lines and excitement for audience members.